Camp Half Bloods New Arrival
by SoomeFreak
Summary: A newbie at camphalf bllod that already knows all


**First story ever, pleease tell me what you think about it. It's got Nico in it and i'll add Percy and everyone in the next chapter.**

I looked around the room, knowing i might not surive, But i couldn't give up. What could i do? I could fight! But i'm not sure if that's what i should do. I might surive but what about Jesse? Jesse might not.

He might die! Then without him i might die! So i knew the only reasonable explainion was to call for help. It will only take them maybe 45minutes to get her but then again it might only take 30 for the monsters.

I ran over to the sink holding Jesse tightly. I knew he would see it soon but untill then i'm going to sheild him from this world.

'Hunni, Go into my bedroom and shut the door okay. Now!' i told him and he nodded and todded off.

I turned the tap on and used my finger to create a fine spray where i could just fanitly see a rainbow begin to appear. I threw a specail coin threw it. _"O, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering."_

I knew who i needed to talk to so i said the place i knew they would be...Camp Halfblood.

Imedatly i saw a man; Well a acually not a man, a centor. Now if i was not prepared for this i would have screamed but luckly my mother had taught me what to expect.

'Chirron! I need your help!' i yelled hoping to catch his attention and maybe a few others aswell. He turned and saw me and i saw him open his mouth to ask a question but quickly close it. As if he already knew the answer.

'Help! Monsters are coming for me and i won't be able to surive on my own. I don't live to far away maybe a 25minute drive. But some how i think you know where i live, don't you?' i asked him and he nodded but didn't open his mouth again.

'Help me. My mother is gone. But i'm not alone. We need help please help us pl-'the mesage cut me off and the rainbow faded. I released my finger and turned off the tap.

Oh god, this could be the end!  
>What if my mother won't help them?<p>

What if she isn't there to tell them where i live now? This could be it! This could be the end!

Chapter One.

I'm kidnapped by the people by the people who save my life.

Jesse was still in the room i couldnt let him see the monsters, not yet. He is the only person i'd ever loved. He deserves to be safe for as long as possible free from the horrible nightmare that would haunt him.

The monsters were here. Hopefully it wouldn't be long for Chirron to show up aswell. There were three monsters all giving each other wild looks. They were all female and looked a lot like vampires but the proper name for them is empousai. I haven't enconter them before but i had read about them, not much though. I'm still uncertain on how to kill them. Hopefull help will could soon.

Amazingly help came faster than i through but not exataly how i planned it. A rainbow appeared infront of me then faded away revealing the image of a boy about my age. He had shaggy and messy black hair, and olive colored skin, and also these intense wild brown eyes.  
>He was wearing all black (black T-shirt and ripped black jeans). And might i say for a goth boy he was cute. Not that i care or anything.<p>

'Hey! Your the one who called for help right?' he asked me. and i quickly nodded my head but glanced over to the empousai who looked confused but still ready to kill me.

'helps coming but not soon enough. Were only a few minutes away! So till then you need to fight and i'm going to help you!' he told me. I didn't even know this guy and he wasn't even here so i had no idea how he was going to help me.

'Your just a iris message you can't help me fight!' i said it like a statment but he answered it like a question.

'No, but i can teach you!' he told me.

The truth was i didn't need him to teach me. I already know how to fight. Not just with my fists but with a weapon. The only problem was there was three of them and my weapon took out one at a time and two at the most. But you never know after killing one of them the others might scare off.

'Find a weapon! I know you don't have a sword but maybe a knife or a pole? Even a-' i never got to find out what that even a- was becasue one of the empousai pouced at me while the other two stood back laughing.

I jumped back while she landed on the floor. I untied one of the hair bands in my hair and withdrew one of the chopsticks. They were all laughing at me and goth boy well he just looked horrifed. My hair accesoraiss turnned into a bow and arrow, the chopstick the arrow and my hair tie the bow.

I drew back the arrow and touched my cheek with my hand and released. I withdrew another chopstick from my hair and released again. The two empousai that were standing back dropped to the floor dead for now.

'what do i do now!' I screamed but goth boy was no longer there. I'm now completly alone with a monster and no weapon, the only thing i could do was to run.

I turned and bolted for my bedroom and the empousai was right behind me. I reached my bedrom and slammed the door behind me. i locked it but i knew it wouldn't keep her out.

I returned the bow to my hair but the arrow were still inbended in the other two empousia chests and they will be untill they return to their ream.

I turned to the window and rightunderneath it was Jesse crouched down playing a DS game with ear phones in. I knew he propably didn't under stand the game but it didn't look like he cared he just loved pressing the buttons and listening to the sounds it makes.

There is no where for us to run. We can't jump out the window; i live on a five story buliding.

I sat down next to Jesse and wrapped my arms around him.

We were going to die and i blame myself!

The banging on the door stopped and i knew that probably ment she was getting a run up. i jumped to my feet and dragged Jesse with me. He dropped the game and looked at me.

'Okay sweetie get in the closet and no matter what you hear don't come out untill i come and get you?' he didnt argue he got int he closet and closed the door. He never argues.

There was another bang on the door but it wasnt as hard as it was before. Another one came but this time i knew she was getting in. She finalling grew a brain adn started hitting the door knob. Another bang came and the door knob smashed on the floor only a meter from my foot.

The door opened but it wasn't the empousai, it was Goth boy and a few other guys that i imendatily reconized as demigods.

Goth boy ran over to me. 'are you okay? Get your stuff you have ten minutes and then we are leaving so pack fast!' he told me. he sat on my bed as if i was going to pack faster with him here.

But what he didn't know was i was already packed. I leant down and pulled three bags from under my bed.

'Your already packed?' He sound annoyed, 'Did you know that they were coming?'

I laughed at him. 'They always come!'i said simply.

A girl entered the room. She frowned at me 'you didn't leave me many to kill!' she said sounding upset.

I was about to yell at her but goth boy jumped in 'Clarisse!' Goth boy said. He was younger that her but she seemed to listen to him.

'Well since your packed lets go. We brought a whole team so we might just be able to fit you in!' Goth boy told me and picked up my bags.

'You mean us.' I told him.

'Well i'm going with you. But i was kinda included in the team.'

'I didn't mean you!' i said walking over the the closet. I could leave him, save him from this life. i thought but imedatly disimised the idea. i couldn't bare the thought to be with out him.

I opened the closet door and picked Jesse into my arms. Goth boys mouth dropped to the floor so did Clarisse's.

'Your brother?' Clarisse guessed.

'My son.' I said simply.

'wow! That's...Wow! Your couldn't be any older than maybe 18 at the most. And you have a five year old son.' Goth boy told me. Like as if i didn't already know.

**Review please, Don't be mean i'm trying!**


End file.
